Tom's Birthday
by Myworksofwonder
Summary: a young innocent 7 year old Tom Riddle, soon to be the dark lord, prepares for a birthday.


The orphan who turned into Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle, The boy who turned into a demon…

Tom Riddle, the demon who turned into a god…

Voldemort, the god who was killed by a mortal boy…

Tom Riddle waited at the long table, the long white table. The table was a pearl plastic table, decorated with party hats, little plates with words written on them in marker, they all said "Happy Birthday Tom!", there was a small cake about a foot in diameter, and small paper cups that also had "Happy Birthday Tom!" written onto them as well. Tom was giddy with anticipation, waiting for his friends to show up at the door, so far only the headmaster of the orphanage had came, and he helped the boy decorate. He also told the boy stories of dwarves and fairies as they worked.

Tom's smile, his little boyish smile, went from ear to ear, and his eyes twinkled. He was probably the happiest boy in the world at that moment. His little party hat said his name on it, and was tied to his head by an itchy piece of twine, but that didn't matter, it was his birthday, and all his friends were coming!

The party was to start at 3 and go till 5, it was 1:30 now, and there was still the banner needed to be put up. The headmaster went to the counter next to the table for the banner, he picked it up on both sides with his sturdy fingers and tacked it onto the door.

All the work was done, Tom sat down in his chair and waited patiently. He waited for five minutes, and asked the headmaster for some water. He waited for fifteen minutes, and he fell asleep, he was asleep for half an hour, then the headmaster awoke him.

"Your friends will be arriving soon!" He said with a voice that was of a father, one that made you feel protected and loved at the same time.

Tom once again waited patiently. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the hall! Tom jumped out of his seat and ran to the door! Finally one of his friends had arrived! The headmaster picked up the boy to see through the window that showed the hallway. Slowly up Tom was lifted, the anticipation could've killed the boy if it wasn't for the fact that he was 7! Slowly up, and he began to see the lower part of the figure! Oh it was a mother! Obviously a mother! Now the torso, the excitement built in the boy to see one of his friends being carried by the woman. Finally Tom saw the whole figure… With no child in her arms… It was just a helper of the headmaster…

"I'm sorry son, maybe one of your friends will come later, it is only 2:45 after all," said the headmaster.

The headmaster put the boy down and Tom slowly went back to his seat, disappointed. Again he asked the headmaster for some water, and his wish was granted. The boy waited patiently for so long. He looked at the clock once, it said 2:57, no one arrived. He looked again, 2:05.

_Maybe they're just late…_ He comforted himself. _They'll be here…_

The headmaster was dozing off, quietly and peacefully.

Tom grew tired again and began to doze off. He dreamt of the room being full of his friends, he dreamt of everyone laughing and playing, and he was opening a present, the only present that was given to him, but that did not matter, it was a present, the outside was a box wrapped in plain white paper. He ripped the paper to shreds, enjoying every moment of it, he was opening his present, his **first **present, and as he did the headmaster stood next to him, hands on Tom's shoulders, asking him, "what do you think it is?" and as the boy lifted up the box on the inside of the white paper, the dream vanished, and Tom awoke.

The white room hurt his eyes, and he closed them for a moment. When he opened his eyes he saw the headmaster twiddling his thumbs at the end of the table. No one else was there, and when Tom realized this, he began to cry. He looked at the clock, it read 4:45, with a choke and a sniffle he asked the headmaster if anyone had arrived but had to leave early while he was asleep.

"I'm afraid not my dear boy" the headmaster said.

Tom burst into tears, "Why don't my friends like me? I try to play with them but then they get scared and run away! Or they pelt rocks at me and laugh calling me a witch!" He sobbed, both hands covering his face, tears streaming down his eyes. "I just want to make them happy! I give them presents! I gave Hannah flowers yesterday! I want a present! I want to be happy too! I want a real friend!" The headmaster was already at his side, comforting him. A paper cup began to catch on fire.

"But Tom, I'm your friend, and I'll give you a present," The fire was instantly doused at the headmasters words.

Tom was handed a box wrapped in blank white paper, the tears in his eyes receded, as did his sniffling. He began to make the first tear in the paper, then the next, then he was ripping the paper to shreds, as in his dream, it was the only present, he didn't care, it was his present, his **first **present.

"What do you think is inside Tom?" The headmaster asked.

Tom began to open up the box under the white paper skin he had just ripped to shreds, a smile came to his face, Tom didn't care what the present was, he was too happy to care, the box inside contained a small chocolate bar.

Immediately Tom took the chocolate and ripped open the shell protecting the sweet treat from the outside world, he took a bite, it tasted just like how he had dreamed for so many nights. He savored the flavor, the sweet flavor, and he gave the headmaster a big bear hug.

"Shall we have some cake?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes please," Tom said, sitting in the little plastic chair like an angel. The headmaster cut two slices, one for himself and one larger one for Tom.

As soon as Tom was given the piece of cake he took his fork and gulped it down as gentlemanlike as possible, his headmaster did not take a bite of his food until Tom finished, smiling at the boys happiness, for the past years he's just sat in his room, sulking, and today he 's the happiest boy in the world.

Tom got out of his chair, ran over to the headmaster and again gave him a big bear hug.

"I love you" He said to the headmaster, and he began to cry happily.

He was probably the happiest boy in the world at that moment.

Voldemort placed the memory into the pensive, and forgot all about it forever further, the headmaster had been his only friend, and he was gone, along with all the memories of him in the dark lord's mind.

The orphan who turned into Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle, The boy who turned into a demon…

Tom Riddle, the demon who turned into a god…

Voldemort, the god who was killed by a mortal boy…


End file.
